Lotteries are a popular form of gambling where participants choose random numbers to win a jackpot that is typically several magnitudes larger than the cost of entry. One popular form of lottery involves tickets where a person chooses several numbers out of a larger set of numbers (for example, six out of sixty) that are then matched to an official drawing that may be held at regular periods. Another popular form of lottery does not involve a drawing, but involves small cards with prize information that is concealed by a covering. A person can scratch off the covering to reveal the information underneath. These are known as instant lottery cards, scratch cards, or scratch-and-win lotteries.
To scratch off the opaque covering, one places the scratch card on a hard surface and typically uses an edge of a hard object such as a coin, which provides sufficient friction to remove the covering. Due to the friction, the scratch card must be held in place. Therefore, a user typically has to find a hard, flat surface and then use both hands to execute the scratch-off action. This can pose an inconvenience in situations where such surfaces are not readily available. Additionally, the scrapings of the opaque covering tend to both obscure the scratch card or scatter into the surroundings, requiring the user to clean it up. Accordingly, a solution is desired to these and other inconveniences.